Electron paramagnetic resonance (EPR) spectroscopy is a fundamental technique for characterization of biological samples, providing essential information on the identity, oxidation state, spin state and electronic interactions of paramagnetic sites (metal ions and free radicals) that form the active sites of many enzymes. State-of-the-art EPR instrumentation is needed for ongoing research at the Oregon Graduate institute (OGI), whose Metallobiochemistry group is internationally recognized for accomplishments in bioinorganic spectroscopy. The existing multi-user EPR instrumentation at OGI is no longer serviceable, raising a critical need for new instrumentation to replace aging equipment and extend the available capabilities to meet the demands of expanding research. The multi-frequency EPR instrumentation requested here is required for characterization of metalloenzymes and biological free radicals that are the focus of research in the labs of the major user groups, complementing other spectroscopic approaches. An EPR collaboratory based in this facility will link with an international group of collaborators, enhancing communication and stimulating scientific interactions. The spectroscopic expertise within the major user groups will also be available to other users, making this EPR facility a key resource that will continue a long tradition of shared instrumentation at OGI, supporting and promoting a broad spectrum of regional, national, and international biomedical research.